Mon amour
by shiku-chan
Summary: O.S. Naruto et Sasuke sont en moto, et Naruto trouve que Sasuke roule un peu trop vite. Sasuke demande alors une chose à Naruto, une chose bien étrange… SHONEN-AI ?


Titre: Mon amour…

Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas… dommage :)

Résumer: O.S. Naruto et Sasuke sont en moto, et Naruto trouve que Sasuke roule un peu trop vite. Sasuke demande alors une chose à Naruto, une chose bien étrange… SHONEN-AI(?)

Note: L'histoire ne vient pas de moi, je ne sais pas de qui elle vient j'en ais seulement entendu parler d'une amie qui l'avait lu sur facebook. Je ne sais pas si c'est une histoire vrai, ni qui sont les auteurs. Si il y a un problème, me le dire en m'envoyant un message je verrais ce que je peux faire. Merci :)

_WWWWWWWWW_

C'était la nuit, la moto roulait à vive allure. On pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes sur le dos de la bête de métal. Le conducteur avait un casque, nous cachant son identité, tandis que le passager, n'en ayant point, nous montrait fièrement ses mèches de cheveux dorés. Les deux adolescents semblaient perdus dans leur monde… jusqu'à ce que la moto n'accélère un peu, seulement de quelques kilomètres-heures. Le blond se pencha un peu vers l'avant pour parler au conducteur.

Naruto : Euh… Sas'ke? Tu pourrais ralentir un peu?

Sasuke : Mais non ne t'en fait pas… dit Naruto, est-ce que tu m'aime?

Naruto : C'est quoi cette question?

Sasuke : Juste répond…

Naruto : Mais oui que je t'aime imbécile…

Sasuke : Alors donne moi un câlin et dit moi que tu m'aime…

Naruto se pencha sur Sasuke et le serra de toutes ses forces pour donner un câlin à son bien-aimé et lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille un « Je t'aime » que le conducteur accueillit avec joie.

Sasuke : Maintenant, fait bien ce que je te dis. Prend mon casque et met-le sur ta tête.

Naruto : Mais…

Sasuke : Fait-le!

Naruto enleva le casque de sur la tête de Sasuke, sans interféré avec sa conduite, avant de le mettre sur sa propre tête. Il fit signe au conducteur qu'il avait bien suivit ses instruction. Dans le miroir, Naruto put voir le sourire tendre de Sasuke. Il distingua un « je t'aime sur ses lèvre avant de voir une larme solitaire roulé sur sa joue pâle.

Le lendemain, dans le journal, on pouvait voir en grande manchette l'histoire tragique d'un couple qui était sorti en moto pour prendre l'air et dont la promenade s'était terminée en accident avec un mort et un blessé. Dans le journal, on y racontait que vers le milieux de la promenade, le conducteur avait remarqué que les frein ne fonctionnait plus. Il avait donc donné à son compagnon le seul casque qu'ils avaient, lui sauvant la vie.

Une semaine plus tard, l'enterrement de Sasuke Uchiha eu lieu. Ses amis, sa famille et son petit ami étaient réunis pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Un blond s'avança vers le cercueil fermé avec une fleur blanche dans les mains. Il déposa la fleur sur la surface sombre et lisse du coffre de bois teinté. La fleur semblait avoir une auréole tellement sa blancheur contrastais avec le noir ciré de la boîte. Après que tout les monde est passé, le cercueil disparut sous la terre, enterré par les pleurs des proches du disparut.

Bien après que les funérailles ne soient terminées, le blond se tenait toujours devant la tombe de son défunt amant. Il fixait la pierre tombale grise ou l'on pouvait clairement lire :

_« Sasuke Uchiha_

_1992-2010_

_Ami, Frère, Amant,_

_Toujours dans nos cœurs_

_Malgré la distance entre le ciel et la terre_

_Et toujours aimé par ceux qui sont resté. »_

Le blond laissa aux pieds de la pierre grise un autre fleur avant de dire :

Naruto : Ouais, moi aussi je t'aime…imbécile…

Il se tourna pour partir vers la sortie du cimetière ou était enterré son amour. Tout ce que l'on pu voir de son visage baisé, fut une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue bronzer ou trois cicatrice, dernière trace de l'accident, vinrent la récolté avant qu'elle ne quitte le visage et retourne à la terre…

**FIN**

_WWWWWWWWW_

**Minute de délire**

Shiku: sniff, sniff *larme à l'oeil*

Naruto: c'est la première fic que tu fait avec nous et tu nous fait ÇA?

Sasuke: parle pour toi, j'suis mort!

Shiku: et reste dans ta tombe! tu vois pas que je suis émeu?

Naruto: comme l'oiseau?

Shiku: NAH! je pleure imbécile! tu vois pas les larmes?

Sasuke: bof... vous avez aimez? bah alors laisser une reviews, moi j'me tire...

Naruto: attend-moi Sas'ke!

Shiku: Hey! *leur cours après*


End file.
